Naruto in Fairy Tail land
by tsuginomai
Summary: One peaceful day, Naruto finds a mysterious hole somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha. Ending up falling down inside the hole, he discovers many different things when he climbs out of the hole, including meeting some very interesting people. Who might they be? What might happen to Naruto in this far away land? Lame title. Story somewhat similar to Alice in Wonderland (not really)
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first crossover fanfic so I would really appreciate if you would leave a comment if there were any mistakes I made or if my fanfic is just alright or anything else that might need fixing. I'm not forcing you to, but it would really help me a lot. Thank you and I hope you enjoy :c

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Note: Setting takes place before the Fourth Shinobi World War (Naruto) and before Tenroujima (Fairy Tail)

(To anyone who has seen/read this fanfic before: This is a remake of this fanfic. I haven't been updating new chapters on this fic lately so I decided to start over from the beginning so now, this is the new [and I guessed improved] version of this fanfic)

`tsuginomai

* * *

"Ahhh what to do what to do what to do..."

One peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf village of Konoha, a blonde-haired ninja by the name of Uzumaki Naruto was walking around the outskirts of the village by himself, thinking of some things that he can do. It was a peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf... mainly because almost all of the ninja of the village were either out on missions, or just busy with other duties and so because of that, Naruto was mainly alone in the village with no one he could really hang out with. He himself didn't even want to go out on a mission but just stay in the village, even though it was very quiet.

"...Everyone I know is either on a mission or just busy." Naruto let his body fall down to the solid ground.

"Mannn what can I do?" He closed his eyes, thinking briefly to himself for a moment. Finally, an idea instantly popped up in his head.

"Oh! I know what I can do! I can't believe I haven't thought of this before." Naruto pushed himself up from the ground.

"I should go train! Yeah! That's it. After all, this is the perfect time to hone up my ninja skills." After he decided that he should go training, Naruto started making his way down to where the training fields were, which was not very far from where he was at. While he was walking in the direction heading to the fields, he suddenly began to hear some strange noises appear from the bushes he passed by.

_That's probably just my imagination. I should probably just ignore it, _he thought as he continued to walk on.

As he kept on walking, the strange noise he heard before appeared from the bushes again, seeming like it was getting even louder and louder as he passed by them.

"...Alright! I've had enough of that. Who are you? What do you want?" Fed up, Naruto stopped his walking and headed straight through the bushes, trying to discover whoever or whatever was the cause of those noises. While searching through the bushes, Naruto was surprised to find a big gaping hole right in the center of where the bushes were circling. The noises began to appear again, coming from what it seemed like the big hole. "I guess the noises were coming out from this hole. What's a big hole doing here though?" Curious, Naruto walked up to the hole, looking to see what the inside of it looked like, "When did this hole even appear? I've never seen this here before." Not careful on what he was doing, he moved his head in much closer to the inside the hole. Before he knew it, Naruto fell right in.

~x~

"Ahhh!" Looking up from where he fell, he noticed that he was falling down the hole at high speed. He couldn't even see the light above, meaning, he was already about to sink down deep into the hole_._

_I have to do something, fast_.

Naruto, forcing himself to turn back into upright position, put his hands together, forming a hand sign.

_Kage bunshin no Jutsu_.

Suddenly, a bunch of Shadow Clones appeared.

"Alright, let's go!"

Two of his Shadow Clones stuck their feet to the wall of the hole by flowing chakra through their feet so they wouldn't fall. The rest of the Shadow Clones held on to those two Shadow Clones that were glued to the wall, making what you can say a 'human rope'. Naruto, hanging from the bottom of all the Shadow Clones, swung his way up to the closest wall side and placed his feet on the wall, letting chakra flow through them so he wouldn't fall. When he finally gained his balance, Naruto released all the Shadow Clones. As soon as all of them disappeared, he started running upward direction. "Finally, I can get out of this damn hole." After some time of running, he began to feel as if he hasn't even been making any progress in reaching above land.

_What's going on? It feels like I'm not even close to reaching the surface._

Just then, he stopped his running when he noticed the walls of the hole started changing different colors.

"W-What? What's going on here?" He blinked a few times, unable to comprehend what was going on. After his last blink, the walls suddenly stopped changing color.

"...I guess that was just my imagination again. I probably should started sleeping more from now on... Never mind that. I should just keep running so I can get out of this hole." After what it seemed like hours to him of running upward, a bright light began to appear from above.

_Yes! I'm almost up to the top._

Naruto ran at full speed straight towards the light.

_Almost there…!_

Running with a speed like no other, he finally reached the light and jumped out of the hole, back onto the surface of the land.

"Yes! I'm finally out of that damn hole!" he exclaimed, cheering and jumping about how he finally got out of the hole. He didn't notice though how men wearing armor and holding shields and spears were standing around the hole. Slowly, the men began to surrounded Naruto while he continued to cheer.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, that kid…"

"…That kid came out of the strange hole we were just about to close up."

"This kid doesn't look like he's from around here."

"Maybe we should take him in?"

"That would probably be the best idea."

Naruto, suddenly noticing how men in armor were surrounding him, stopped his cheering and jumping and faced towards the men. "...Who the hell are all of you?" he asked, a confused expression on his face as he stood there still as a rock, seeing what the men in armor would do next.

_I wonder… since when did Konoha ever start having people dressed in armor holding weapons?_

"See, this kid's suspicious after all."

"Yup, let us take him in."

"I don't understand." Naruto confessed, "Aren't you all from Konoha? Don't you know who I am? Well, you people don't even look like you're from Kono-" He stopped his talking for a moment. He didn't even realize until now that something was wrong. He looked around at his surroundings from where he was standing. Not even noticing it until now, he saw that he wasn't even in the middle of the forest he was last in, but in the middle of some town or village looking place. "Where... Where am I? What is this place? This place isn't Konoha…" He continued to look around the area he was in. The place seemed to be restricted from the public since there was 'Caution' tape circling all around. The hole was probably the one thing that was being restricted to everyone. "Tell me, where exactly am I? Who are you people? Tell me!"

"Arrest him!" The armored men shouted as they charged towards Naruto.

_No good. I better get out of here_, Naruto thought, jumping up into the air, landing on top of a building. He continued to jump on top of buildings until he reached a spot where he was at least farther away from where those armored men were.

"Men! Find him! Make sure you get him and take him into custody. We cannot let someone that came out from that hole roaming around our city," the man in command of the group of men demanded.

"Yes sir!"

~x~

"Phew, that was close," Naruto sighed in relief. He was so confused. What exactly happened out there? How did he end up appearing in this strange place? Was it because of that hole he fell into? So many questions he wanted answers to, but he didn't have the time to think about that. He was more worried about the men who were out searching for him. Not sure which way to go, he randomly began to walk east from where he was at.

"I'm not even sure where I'm heading off to. Man, this is troublesome."

He continued to head towards the East direction until he stopped when he saw some big, tall looking building nearby. He walked up to the building.

"Fairy Tail…" he read the name that was on the top of the building, "Well, this place looks like someone lives here alright. But judging from the name of the building, it must mean that the people in here are friendly. Well, more friendly than those armored men I hope. Maybe I should just rest up here for a bit then figure out how to get back to Konoha later on. That would probably be the best idea." He went up to where the door of the building was. Slowly, he began opening the door of the building.

_Please don't let anyone be in here, please don't let anyone be in here._

When the door to the building was widely open, he did not expect to see what he saw inside the building.

_...My thoughts precisely._

There was a number of people that was inside the building, all of which were shooting looks directly at him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope that I'll be able to publish the next chapter soon :)

`tsuginomai


	2. Chapter 2

I've actually already written the second chapter to this story. All I needed to do was to edit it and so I did :3 Any who, some of people have been asking what the pairing is gonna be. Well, I've come to a conclusion that the pairing in this story is going to be... Naruto x Erza (: Before you read, I just wanted to let you all know that I may have switched to different characters POV so don't get confused if I did. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

`tsuginomai

* * *

All the people inside of the building shot looks towards Naruto when he walked right in.

"...Well I didn't expect 'weird' looking people to be inside a building like this. Especially when the name of the building is called "Fairy Tail'. -ahem- Who're all of you?"

"We should be the ones asking you that." A boy with pink hair affirmed, "Who the hell are you? What exactly is your reason for coming here?"

Naruto, totally ignoring what the pink-haired boy asked, began mumbling to himself as he made his way inside the building. He didn't notice how the people in the building were still shooting looks at him, whispering to each other at the same time. "I really didn't expect the people in this building to look so... odd looking. The building having the name "Fairy Tail' and all. I just can't believe it. I thought the people in here would be more friendlier looking..."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Walking inside our guild like it doesn't even matter." The pink haired boy argued, walking up to Naruto.

"Guild? What do you mean by Guild?" Naruto asked, slightly confused, "I thought the name of this building was called 'Fairy Tail' since theirs a sign out on the front... but if that's the case... you people sure have a weird name for a big and tall looking building like this. Guild... The name 'Fairy Tail' probably would have been a much better name." Noticing how the pink haired boy's eyes began to fill with a look of complete annoyance, he stepped back a bit.

"Are you kidding? Are you trying to play jokes on me? Who exactly are you?! Teme...!"

"That's enough, Natsu!" a short, old looking man with an orange and blue striped pointy hat shouted. Everyone's eyes then moved to the old man.

"But master!"

The old man put is hand up, telling the pink-haired boy to stop. He then got up from where he was sitting on a bench table, not far from where the two were standing, and went up to where they were. He faced himself towards Naruto.

"You. Who are you?"

"Um..." Naruto didn't reply.

"Do you happen to be a new member from another guild?"

Still no reply.

"You... You're not from around here are you?"

"W-What? What makes you say that?" Naruto asked. _Oh no. I can't let myself get caught like what happened earlier_, Naruto thought as he stood there waiting to see what the old man would reply back.

"Well, considering how everything about you is suspicious... including the way you acted a moment ago and how you didn't answer to any of my questions... but mostly the way you dress. You have a very unusual clothing style."

Naruto looked down his clothes. _Unusual? What are you talking about?_ He looked back up to look around at the people in the guild's clothes, _I can say the same thing about your clothes... so as the other people in this building_'s_ clothes_. He then looked back at the old unable to answer back, he just stood there in silence. _Great. Now what am I suppose to do? What should I say? _He thought of some things he should say until finally, an idea that just might work popped up in his head."Um... haha funny story. The things that I mentioned earlier, I was just joking. I was just... joking around about the whole 'Guild' and 'Fairy Tail' thing. And my clothes? I got them from a place I traveled to. I thought I shouldn't let it go to waste so I decided to wear them... today."

A girl with scarlet-colored hair suddenly appeared from somewhere in this guild before the three. She faced towards Naruto."How do we know you're not lying?" she asked.

When the girl suddenly approached, Naruto couldn't help but just stare at her. _This girl actually looks very... pretty... I have to admit._ Realizing what he just thought, he hit himself on the head. _I can't believe I just thought that! But anyway,__ wow. The people here have some really different hair colors,_ Naruto thought as he stopped his staring for a moment and turned around to look at all the other people in the Guild's hair colors. _The only people I know with different hair_ _color is Sakura and Gaara but I believe that's it._ "Well um... you should know that... I... am a person who loves joking around a lot. Everyday, anytime, any place. Yup..."

"Well I don't think he could be lying about that. He does have a stupid look on his face," the old man whispered to the scarlet-haired girl.

"H-Hey! I heard that!" he shouted. After saying what he said to prove himself to not be suspicious, no one else seemed to have anything else to say. _Phew. I didn't get caught. Thank goodness._ After all the commotion was over, everyone in the guild went back to doing whatever they were doing before he barged into the building.

"Hmm," the old man began mumbling to himself as he walked back to where his sitting spot was.

"Hey you," the pink-haired boy standing in front of him said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I should completely trust you... but judging how everyone in the guild seems to think you're not a bad person, then I guess I shouldn't worry. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Natsu Dragneel," a smile suddenly appeared on Natsu's face, "Nice to meet ya'!"

_Well his attitude changed from just a few minutes ago,_ he sweat dropped. Just then, a few more people that were from the guild walked up to where him and Natsu were standing.

"Hey. You're the person who just randomly walked inside our guild right? Well, what's your name?" A guy wearing no shirt on asked.

_Eh. What the hell is up with him? He's not even wearing a shirt._

"His name is Naruto," Natsu answered back for him.

"Idiot. I wasn't asking you."

"Who are you calling idiot, pervert? You're not even wearing any clothes on!"

"You must be stupid. Of course I'm wearing clothes. I'm just not wearing a shirt, that's all."

"You're still a pervert... pervert!"

"Teme! Do you wanna fight?"

"Heh. I'll fight you anytime, Gray!" Natsu shouted. The two then began to fight right in the middle of the guild like they didn't even care. Naruto just watched the two as they blew different kinds of attacks on each other repeatedly.

_Hehe. Kind of reminds me of the times when me and Sasuke used to fight. Even though we didn't really blow fists at each other like that..._

"...Just ignore them. They always have a habit of fighting all the time," a blonde haired girl mentioned, "Hello! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Natsu said your name was Naruto, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" She smiled. After that, Naruto just stood there, watching as all the other people in the Guild did whatever, as if the whole incident with him barging into the guild didn't even happen. _The people in this guild actually seem pretty nice. I guess you can't always judge people by their looks, _Naruto thought, _Never mind that._ _I still don't know where I am._ _Maybe I should start heading back to that hole so I can get back to Konoha.._. _even though I don't even remember where that hole is located at. But you know,_ t_he sooner the better._ Naruto, walking in a quiet manner, slowly began making his way to the door to head out of the building. Just then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He stopped walking and turned his head around to see who it was.

"Hey, where are you going?" it was Natsu.

"Um... no where in particular," Naruto replied as he turned his whole body around so his body was completely facing the back of the guild._ Damn. I can never get out of this place_.

"Oh really?" A sudden look of excitement appeared on his face, "Naruto, you look like someone who can fight. Why don't you fight me right now?"

"W-What do you think your asking Natsu?" Lucy questioned, "Don't just suddenly challenge him to a fight. You just met him!"

"Yeah... Well you see, I'm kind of tired right now so I don't feel like fighting at the moment. Oh, look at the time. I actually have to go now so bye!" Naruto replied at a quick pace as turned back around and tried to head out of the Guild. Before he can even open the door to the guild, Natsu laughed.

"Heh. You're just afraid you might lose to me."

"W-What? What did you say?" he turned back around, "I'm not afraid of losing to you! I'd probably win if I ever have a fight with you!"

"Probably...? Sounds like you're not even sure if you'll win or not."

"What are you two doing?" The girl with scarlet colored hair asked as she came up to the two.

"Oh, Erza," Lucy said.

"Me and Naruto are going to fight each other," Natsu stated as he pointed his finger to Naruto.

"Well if you are, make it quick. We're about to head out to a mission."

"We are?" Gray asked.

_A mission? These people do missions too?_

"Yes. Now hurry up Natsu, everyone. We're going to head out very soon."

"Yeah... So since you guys will be going out on a mission, we can just fight some other time Natsu, alright?" Naruto told him as he slowly tried to head out through the door again. He noticed how all of them were looking towards him. He stopped. "Y-Yes?..."

"Your name's Naruto right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Why don't you come along on the mission with us?" Erza offered.

"Yeah, you should. We can totally fight then when we reach the place where our mission is!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is fighting all you ever think about?" Lucy questioned.

"So, how about it?"

Naruto thought hard for a moment. _I don't know. __I don't think I should go. _It doesn't seem like a bad thing to go with them but... Maybe if I do go with them, I can figure out where I am and what is this place, then later, ask them for the directions to where that hole might be. "...Alright. I guess I can go."

"Nice! Let's go then!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" a blue cat that suddenly appeared out of nowhere exclaimed.

"A-A neko?!"

~x~

Meanwhile, back in Konoha...

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Have you seen Naruto anywhere lately?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Sakura had a confused look on her face. "I told him that I would hang out with him after I finished my job. Man, did he already forget? That guy..."

"Naruto is probably hanging around somewhere. Just continue looking for him. I'm sure you'll find him," Lady Tsunade implied.

"Right." _Just hope he hasn't gone too far..._

After Sakura left the Hokage's room, an Anbu Black Ops suddenly appeared in a flash of smoke.

"So were you able to close the hole that's outside the village?"

"No, not yet Lady Hokage. It may take a while for us to close this hole. It is a portal that connects to another universe. A lot of magical power seems to emanate from it as well which makes it even difficult for us to close," the Anbu reported.

"Alright. Continue to send reports on your progress. Make sure you close that hole as soon as possible. We cannot have that portal open for too long."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be a bit more 'thrilling' as you can say :]

`tsuginomai


	3. Chapter 3

I finally finished writing the third chapter after all the things I had to do this week (school, basketball, etc.) So anyway, a bit of Naruto x Erza moments in this chapter. Don't worry. You'll see a lot more of those moments in chapters to come ;) Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and let's see what happens then. Note(s): The dark guild, Shadow Claw, is just made up so it's not an actual guild. Characters POV might change from time to time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

`tsuginomai

* * *

Naruto watched in astonishment when a blue cat that came from somewhere in the building started flying around in the air in circles. "A-A neko? What's a neko doing here? And the neko can fly?"

"He has a name you know," Natsu revealed.

"A name?... Then what's his name?..." The blue neko flew up to Naruto.

"Aye! I'm Happy!"

_T-The neko can talk as well_?

"Um... y-yeah. I see that you're happy, but that's not what I was asking so I'll just ask again. What's your name?"

"I'm Happy!"

Naruto face palmed, "Yes, I know you're Happy, but that's not what I'm asking. Again, I'm asking what your name is."

"His name _is_ Happy for crying out loud," Natsu confirmed.

"Ohhh," Naruto sweatdropped, "So your name _is_ Happy?"

"Good grief, you guys. What are you two doing? " Erza complained. She was already standing near the door of the guild with what Naruto guessed was all her belongings that she was going to bring along on the mission. It looked like she was bringing A LOT of things. She was pulling a whole wagon full of items. Gray and Lucy were also waiting besides the door.

"What? You guys were already set? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Natsu inquired.

"You should have figured to pack beforehand when Erza mentioned how we're going on a mission, idiot," Gray said.

In a dash, Natsu rushed out the guild to go to his home and get the stuff he needed for the mission, with Happy following right behind him. After Natsu ran out, Naruto approached over to where the others were so it wouldn't feel awkward for him standing in the middle of the guild by himself. When he came over, he noticed how Lucy was focusing her gaze at him. He looked back at her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Naruto, aren't you going to bring anything for the mission?" she asked him, "Because it seems like you're not carrying anything with you."

"Of course I'm bringing some items along on the mission. It's just that I already had them with me so there was no need for me to go out and get anything," he replied, hitting the ninja pocket that was on his behind with his hand to point out all of his necessary items was in that pocket.

Lucy's eyes widened in admiration, "You're carrying everything in that pouch? Amazing," After not very long of remaining inside the guild, Natsu finally came dashing back, carrying the stuff he wanted to bring at hand.

"I'm back! I'm back! We can head out to our mission now!" Natsu shouted.

"Alright." Erza took a good look at everyone before continuing. "It looks like everyone is set. Let's go."

"Aye!" After the whole group opened the doors and left the building, the whole guild all of a sudden began to quiet down in noise level.

"I wonder why Natsu and the others invited that blonde-haired boy to come along on their mission with them," a girl with white-colored hair wonder.

"I'm guessing it's because Wendy and Charle are not here and are off on a different mission. Usually those two are the ones who come along on their missions. They probably just wanted to invite someone else to come along to replace those two's positions."

"I don't think that's the case," the white-haired girl considered, "But master, I'm not really sure if the blonde-haired boy can be trustworthy. I mean, he doesn't look like a bad person. He actually looks like a very nice person indeed. Seems like it as well. But you know, it's not the looks that matter, but what's on the inside. The things he said earlier could've been true or could've not been true. We don't know."

"I can see what you're saying. So what you're saying is that you're worried about what might happen to Natsu and the others? Hmm… well if that's the case, we're just going to have find out who that boy truly is then. Perhaps we just might have to wait to see what happens after Natsu and the others complete their mission," The old man thought for a moment, "...Or actually, why don't we find out _during_ the mission?" The old man looked directly at the girl. "I want you to find someone in the guild who's not busy with anything and would go follow Natsu and the rest. We need to find out who that boy really is right away."

~x~

"Ughhh. Are we there yet?" Natsu complained, beginning to feel nauseous. The group was riding inside a carriage heading in the direction of where the guild was at. It would have taken them a very long time to get there by foot since the location of the guild was somewhere near the guild, Cait Shelter, was at.

"No, we're not there yet," Gray returned.

"Ughhh. When will this end...!"

"Natsu, you have car sickness?" Naruto asked.

"Not just car sickness. He gets sick if he's on any mode of transportation," Lucy answered for him.

"Eh, really? That must suck for you."

"Yes... it does suck for me..." Natsu repeated, feeling like he was about to throw up any minute now.

After the carriage finally reached their destination, the five got out of the carriage, thanking the driver before they did. When they stepped out, Naruto noticed how the surrounding area they were in was vast. There was nothing but dry wasteland everywhere. There were still some piles of dirt on the ground but that was pretty much it. Not even a single building in sight. The air was slightly thin so it was becoming hard for Naruto to even breathe. _Are we even in the right place? _Naruto thought as he continued to looked around. When he was done, he faced towards everyone to see what their reactions were about the area. No one even seemed to even care about how they landed in the middle of nowhere so Naruto decided to ignore it.

"Yes! We finally made it!" Natsu exclaimed, taking a few steps on the ground before he fell face down on the ground, exhausted on how sick he got on the road trip.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Happy flew over to him.

"Yeah... I'm alright. Thanks buddy..."

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked, strolling over to where Natsu fell after he noticed how he fell face down on the ground. He extended a hand out for Natsu to grab.

"No thanks. I can get up own my own," Natsu replied, quickly shooting up from the ground, "Thanks for the offer though!" Natsu's body began to shake a bit after that.

_...Well alright..._

"You two, stop goofing around and come over here," Erza called out, a bit pissed off at how Natsu and Naruto were always doing something else. A chill ran through Naruto's spine when Erza called out to the two of them. _Erza kind of reminds me of Sakura. She's the kind of person you wouldn't want to disobey orders to. But that's actually what makes her very_ interesting...

"Sorry for all the trouble, Erza," Naruto apologized after he quickly went over to where Erza and the others were waiting.

"So Erza, you never told us exactly what we're suppose to do for this mission," Gray mentioned, "Care to explain?"

"Right. Our mission… is to invade, retrieve, and retreat," Erza explained.

"Excuse me?..."

Erza gave a doubtful look at Gray. "You don't know what invade, retrieve, and retreat means? I guess I have to explain in detail then," Erza cleared her throat, "Invade. We are going to invade the guild that is currently known to be the strongest dark guild in all of Fiore, Shadow Claw."

_Shadow Claw? Dark Guild? _Naruto thought, listening to their conversation while wondering what Erza were even talking about.

"Retrieve. Retrieve a very valuable item that one of their members has stolen. The item belongs to the client of this mission. He says the item is absolutely valuable to him so we must get it back and return it to the owner once we do. Retreat. Once we have the item in our possession, we automatically retreat from the guild."

"Why in the world do we have to retreat? We can just kick all their asses... every single one of them. Right Gray?" Natsu nudged Gray on the arm.

"Heh," Gray just laughed, "But Natsu's right Erza. Why don't we just stay there and fight them all?"

"No. It would be best if we retreat. We just shouldn't associate with that Guild."

"Then why are we doing a mission that involves barging into a guild you don't want to associate with? I don't get it..." Naruto mumbled.

Hearing what Naruto said, Erza glances towards him, "They're guild contains some of the strongest, powerful wizards in all of Fiore… but at the same time, the most dangerous. Some of the wizards in that guild use magic that's not really commonly known amongst wizards. That's why I think it would be best to not deal with them. "

"I see. I guess that makes sense," Lucy said.

"Even so, can't we just take them head on? I'm up for the challenge," Natsu made a fist and pounded it against his other hand.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Erza told Natsu.

After they were all done discussing, the group looked at a map and decided which trail they should follow that would lead them to dark guild. After they figured that out, they followed the trail that was paved on the ground. While they were at it, Naruto looked around. There were still no sight of any buildings.

"I guess I should point this out now since no one seemed to care about it before but... where exactly are we? From what it seems, we're like in the middle in nowhere," Naruto mentioned.

"We're in an area of where the guild, Cait Shelter, used to be located. After the guild disappeared, the land surrounding it turned to a dry deserted area. The guild is located in this area because it's somewhat located farther away from the main city since it's a dark guild," Erza explained, "The location of this guild was already known, it's just no one wanted to take even one step in this area." Later, after what it seemed like hours of heading in the same direction, the guild was still nowhere to be in sight.

"Mannn are we there yet?" Natsu complained.

"No, not yet. We still have a long way to go," Erza said.

"What are you complaining about Natsu? We've been on longer walking trips before so this shouldn't even be a problem," Lucy said.

"...It's just that I'm really hungry," Natsu confessed.

"Me too," Happy confessed as well.

_This probably would've been a much faster journey if we jumped on trees. Problem is, there isn't even a single tree and there probably would never be. Plus, I don't even know if these guys are ninjas. PLUS, if they aren't ninjas, I can't let any of them know that I'm a ninja,_ Naruto thought, _I wonder what kind of people are they though. Are they samurai? No, they can't be. None of them seem to be carrying any swords with them. Ninjas? ...If they were ninjas, I would've known. Seriously, who are these people?..._

"What might you be thinking about?" Erza asked when she perceived how Naruto looked as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Oh... uh, nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything. Just gazing over there that's all," he replied, pointing his finger to who knows where.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry. You really didn't have to come along on the mission with us."

"Why are you saying sorry? I did say that I would like to come along on this mission with you guys so there's no need for you to feel sorry," he replied.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is your first time going on a mission... but if it is, it must be hard for you to bear with all this. I can understand why you would feel that way..."

"Again, there is no need to apologize. To tell you the truth, I'm actually glad you invited me along on this mission."

When Naruto saw how Erza gave a small smile at him in reply, he couldn't help but give a small smile back. After what it seemed like even more hours of traveling through the vast wasteland, the group finally reached a bright colored, sort of tall-looking building. The building looked like it was still newly built. When all of them saw how the building didn't have a name on the front, some were confused if this was the dark guild they've been looking for.

"Yes, we're here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as well.

"No, this is not the guild," Erza said, "This is just a motel."

"What?"

"A motel? How do you know it's a motel? ...And in the middle of nowhere?" Gray wondered.

"Someone told me that there would be a motel along the way if you follow the path that leads you to the dark guild so I was hoping we can stop by it. I guess this must be it. And yes."

"...What exactly are we doing here then? Did you bring us here for a reason?"

Erza just nodded.

"What other reason is there for leading us to a motel. Don't tell me..."

"Yup. All of us are going to stay here for the night," Erza advised, "It will take another few hours for us to reach the dark guild. If we continue traveling, the sun will go down and there's no way we're completing our mission during the night. For now, we should just go rest up here then continue with our mission tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. I don't mind resting up a bit," Lucy said. The group then headed inside the motel. After checking in, the boys and the girls got separate rooms on the upstairs floor. When Natsu, Gray, and Naruto walked into their room, Naruto saw how the room was very tidy and it looked like no one has even used it before. He also noticed how there were only two beds available.

"I call this bed!" Natsu announced, jumping over to the bed that was farther away from where they were standing.

"Well okay. Hey Naruto, would you like to have the other bed? I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Gray offered.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed," Naruto declined, leaving the motel room afterwards.

"What was that about?" Gray wondered.

"I don't know. All I know is -yawn- I should get some rest," Natsu told him, falling asleep on the bed afterwards.

"Goodnight Natsu," Happy said as he watched Natsu fall asleep. He ended up falling asleep right beside him after that.

"I don't get it. Didn't you say you were hungry before?..."

~x~

Naruto went to one side of the hallway then leaned himself against the wall. The hallway was really big so it felt there was a lot of empty space around him. _I wonder when we're going to start the mission. I almost forgot about the reason why I came along on this mission with them. I need to head back to Konoha as soon as possible..._

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Erza asked. Naruto didn't even notice her come out from her room and stand by next to him.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out in the hallway. ...Ummm, when exactly are we going to do our mission?"

"Impatient one are you?" she joked. She leaned herself against the wall next to Naruto. "We'll head out on our mission soon. So, is this your first time going on a mission?"

Naruto thought for a moment before he replied, "No, this isn't. I've been on a mission once before but that's pretty much it."

"I see." There was a long moment of silence before someone spoke up again.

"So I believe I've asked this before but I don't think you answered. What guild are you from?"

_Think... what should I say? I can't expose who I am. _"Guild? Well you see... I'm from a guild... that's very far away from where your guild is. Yup," he nodded. _Phew..._

"Okay... What kind of magic do you use?"

"M-Magic?" _Magic?_ Before Naruto could even reply, a loud banging came from the boy's room. Surprised, Erza jumped, wrapping her arms around one of Naruto's arm. Realizing what just happened, Naruto began to chuckle. "Heh. Don't tell me you were afraid of that loud noise."

"N-No. I-I was just startled that's all," she stammered. Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit at how Erza was still clinging onto his arm even after the noise was completely gone. Finally noticing, Erza let go of him. "S-Sorry about that," she dusted off her skirt, "I think it would be best if you go and check what happened in the room." Just nodding, Naruto left Erza in the hallway and went back inside the boy's room. When he stepped back in, he saw Gray on the other side of the bed that was claimed by Natsu, looking like he was trying to pull something or someone up from the ground.

"Thanks goodness. Naruto, help me bring Natsu back up," Gray asked as he continued to struggle to pull Natsu back up.

"Natsu fell off the bed? Was that the cause of the loud banging noise came from this room?"

"Heh, yeah."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. _I can't believe someone like Erza got scared about something like tha_t.

~x~

The day after yesterday finally arrived which meant that it was time for the group to head out and oficially start their mission. After gathering all their belongings and checking out of the motel, the group waited in front of the doors of the motel. The only person they were still waiting for to come out was Erza.

"So today's the day we finally start on our mission," Lucy stated.

"Why does it feel like there's a big bump on my head?" Natsu questioned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"...Because you sleep like an idiot," Gray answered, "You fell off the bed last night. It took both me and Naruto to help bring you back up."

"Really? Ahhh... No wonder in my dream, I began falling into a deep hole and..."

"Are you all ready for the mission?" Erza intervened when she came out the door of the motel and went over to where the group was. No one even noticed her approaching. Everyone just nodded. She then met eyes with Naruto. "How about you? Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I'm ready! You?" Erza just smiled and nodded back.

"Well alright. Seems like everyone's ready to go. Let's head out." After that, the group finally left and set off back in the direction to where the dark guild was at. They still followed the same trail that they followed yesterday. A few hours of traveling passed and they finally reached a tall, very dark-colored looking building. The guild really stood out since it was in the middle of an area where there was only dirt, sand, and dry plants everywhere. But not just that. The name 'Shadow Claw' was written on the front of the guild with a scary looking font. You can sense the aura that was coming from the building was very frightening. It seemed like this building was the only spot in the desert that was surrounded by dark shadows. At first sight, you can say the place seemed purely terrifying... but we really can't say that unless we see what the inside of the building looks like.

"We're here..." Naruto uttered to himself when the whole group stopped in front of the guild. _Now let's see_ _what's going to happen now..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Like I always say) :c Continue to stay tuned to see what happens next for Team Natsu and Naruto. For now, adios!

`tsuginomai


	4. Chapter 4

I'm SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated this story in a VERY LONG time. I was so busy the past couple of months with sports, school, outside of school activities, and so forth. Please forgive me :c Anyway, I was finally able to finish writing and editing this of Naruto in Fairy Tail land during this month so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

`tsuginomai

* * *

"So this is Shadow Claw..." Lucy muttered.

The group stood there in both awe and fright as they gazed upon the tall, dull-colored looking dark guild that was right before them. Even Naruto, who witnessed more frightening images like this, was shaking a bit. He continued to stand there stiff until he took notice on how Natsu began tensing up. Naruto slightly laughed before placing a hand on his shoulder, his own hand a bit shaky. "There's no need to be afraid Natsu."

"Me? Afraid? Nonsense! I'm not afraid. I'm just tensing up for how exciting this is going to be," he affirmed, removing Naruto's hand off his shoulder.

Naruto laughed. "Heh. Yeah, right. I can totally see how you tensing up means that you're excited."

"Why you..." While both Naruto and Natsu began to argue with each other, Erza was discussing with the others what their plan was to retrieve the mission item back.

"Alright. Is everyone ready?"

After hearing Erza's voice, Naruto and Natsu stopped their arguing and faced towards her.

"What?"

"I've just discussed what the plan was. Are you two all set?"

The two just shook their heads in response.

Erza sighed, "Goodness you two." After explaining everything all over again, Naruto and Natsu finally knew what exactly their plan was and what each of them are supposed to do.

"So basically all we have to do is retrieve the stolen item… which is some pure golden vase, correct?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes… But don't worry. You won't need to take part of any action on this mission since we just invited you to come," Erza mentioned.

"Yeah. So just leave everything to us alright," Natsu stated, forming a fist with one hand. After everyone was all settled, both Gray and Lucy nodded at Erza before slipping away from the group and quietly sneaking inside the dark guild. They both entered through one of the closest outdoor windows. After waiting for not very long, Lucy came back, signaling them that it was clear to come in. As Natsu was making his way inside the window, Erza turned to Naruto before making her own way through.

"You know, you don't have to come with us. You can stay out here if you'd like."

Naruto gave a look at the desert they were in before he responded. "It's alright. I'd rather go with you guys," he replied.

Nodding, Erza then went in through the window with Naruto following from behind. When Naruto climbed through the window and into the guild, he noticed how different the inside of the dark guild looked compared to the outside. The inside of the guild had much brighter colors; but of course, not a lot. He was mostly astonished at how roomy the room he was in was. Compared to Natsu and the others guild, this guild was probably much bigger... Guessing it was because of how there was more members in this guild that they would need more space. That was only his assumption though. Yet; even though the guild was so large and somehow coated with some bright colors, it was also very dark. The whole room was so dim, it made it almost impossible for anyone to see.

"Man it's dark in here," Natsu complained, "Heh. Glad I have a good sense of smell."

"Smell?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, smell," Natsu repeated, sniffing around the surrounding area. Naruto just watched dumfounded as Natsu snooped around the room.

"Any traces of the guild members, Natsu?" Erza asked.

Natsu took one last whiff before replying. "Nope."

"Hmm. I see. Let's go then." After scouting the room they were currently in, Erza began making her way down the aisle that was on the left side wall which Naruto didn't even notice was there. Natsu followed from behind.

_Where did Lucy and Gray go anyway?_ Naruto thought as he continued to stand inside of the room. He suddenly realized that Lucy and Gray disappeared when the three entered through the window. When he finally realized how the distance between him, Natsu and Erza was spreading out, Naruto ran as quickly as he could to catch up to them.

While the three were trotting down the long aisle corridor, Naruto began hearing the sounds of what it seemed like people fighting in a room close by to where they were. "Did you hear that?" he pointed out, stopping for a moment to get a better listen of the noises. Erza and Natsu stopped to listen to the noises as well.

"It's coming from over there," Natsu confirmed, pointing to two large doors that were down the aisle on the right side of the hallway. Hurriedly, the three ran over to the large doors. They each took a deep breath before kicking down the doors open without even giving a second thought.

_Gray? Lucy?... _

All three watched as both Gray and Lucy were inside of the room, battling a somewhat large amount of Guild members like it was no big deal. Naruto was totally surprised at the moment though.

_What kind of powers are they using?_ Naruto thought as he watched Gray and Lucy fight; Gray shooting ice from his hands and Lucy seeming like she was using some sort of magical keys as her powers. _How are they doing that?_ Naruto continued to watch in awe at the sight of the battle between the dark guild members until they were no longer capable of fighting and just lying on the floor, seeming like they were all dead. _They... defeated them all?__ Just the both of them?_

"Nice!" Lucy exclaimed after her and Gray's triumphant victory.

"Yeah," Gray said, crossing both his arms.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem surprised about something," Erza asked, taking notice of the surprised look on his face, "Do you not remember how I mentioned that I wanted Gray and Lucy to scout the building before us?"

Naruto stood up tall. "W-What? Oh, of course I remember you saying that… and it's nothing," he replied, turning his head slightly away from her. _It would probably be best if I refrain from using any of ninjutsu around them. Their powers seem to be in a _completely_ different universe than mine_. He turned his head back around so he can catch a glimpse of both Erza and the group. He already had a feeling that these people were WAY different than the ninjas back at Konoha. Why was he so surprised at the way they each fought then?

"Naruto. Hello?" Lucy began to wave both her hands in front of Naruto's face. He really didn't notice Lucy suddenly appear before him.

"W-What?"

"Eh. It just seemed like you spaced out there for a moment."

"Oh, um yeah. Guess I did..." Remembering how he had a desire to find out about each of their powers, Naruto figured that this is the perfect opportunity to ask. "So Lucy, I see you use keys for your... powers."

"Powers? Well that's an interesting name to represent magic," Lucy remarked,

M_-Magic? So they type of skills they use is magic? Who would of thought... _Naruto thought.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. These keys here are keys to open gates to the celestial spirit world. Almost all of my keys are made up of the twelve zodiac signs. Like Aquarius and Aries and so forth."

"Oh, I see," Naruto nodded even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well besides that, what kind of magic do you use?" she asked him.

"Um…"

"As you can see, everyone here has different types of magic. Gray has ice magic. Natsu has dragon slayer magic."

"Well you see..."

"What might the two of you be talking about? We're already heading into the next room," Erza implied.

"Oh, right." Sneakily slipping away from his conversation Lucy, he went over to where Erza was standing which was right in front of the door to the next room they were about to head into.

"We don't know who or what we might face in the next room so just be prepared alright?" Erza warned.

"Now that you mention it, I can't wait to see who we might face. Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed. As soon as everyone was all set, they all gathered together in one big group. Slowly, they began to approach the door that would lead them to the next room.

_Remember. Don't use any ninjutsu. Don't use any ninjutsu. Don't use any ninjutsu..._

"Ready?" Erza asked once more.

"Like hell we are!" Natsu exclaimed. After they all opened the doors wide open, they were surprised to find that no one was even in the room. The room of course was still very dim and roomy like the other rooms they were previously in.

"Well that's weird. I was expecting at least a few people to be in here," Lucy mentioned,

"Yeah, same here," Gray agreed. Looking around the room, Naruto found to this room to be a bit unkempt compared to the other rooms as you might say. It seems that no one has been inside this room for quite a while. Continuing to look around, a pure golden vase that was sitting on top of a white stool that was right in the center of the room caught his attention.

"Hey guys. Is that the item we're looking for?" Naruto asked, pointing a finger at the vase. Everyone turned around at the mentioning of the vase they were trying to look for.

"Alright. Looks like you found it Naruto. Nice!" Natsu exclaimed, dashing over to where the vase was standing to retrieve it.

"Wait! Natsu!" Erza shouted, "This could be a trap."

Natsu stopped right in front of the vase to look back at Erza. "Now that you mention it..."

"I knew you Fairies were here to retrieve the vase," a husky voice coming from somewhere in the room stated.

"What? Who's there?"

All of a sudden, a tall, built man jumped down from above. He had the mark of the guild on his right arm which was a black tiger with its claws looking like it was slashing something in front of it. The man looked like someone that really shouldn't be messed with at all.

"That old geezer (Man who requested the mission) who owns the vase must of sent you Faeries huh?" the man spat, "Well I'm afraid that you Fairies won't be retrieving this vase back today."

"What did you say?" Natsu roared, flames beginning to emanate from both his fists. Erza put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, showing that he needed to calm down. She looked at the man standing a distance away from them all as she tried to figure out what she should do now that one of the guild members appeared before they were even able to snatch the vase away.

"Oh ho ho. Look who we have here. If it isn't Titania." The man lifted a fist up at her. "Come. Why don't we fight?"

"Don't worry Erza. I can handle this punk," Natsu told her. Before Natsu was even able to take a step forward towards the man, Erza held him back.

"No. I'll go fight him. You stay back." Taking her hand off of his shoulder, she raised that hand up. A sword then magically appeared in her hand. She pointed the sword towards the man, extending her whole arm out. "Kansou!" Erza's clothes miraculously changed into red sweat-looking pants with her top changed into bandages wrapping around her upper body. Another sword appeared in her other hand. "Let's go!" In an instance, she jumped herself over to the guy, about to slash an attack at him.

"Why is she going armor less?" Lucy wondered, "Erza should've at least worn some type of armor against this man!"

"Heh. Is that that all you got Titania?" the man scoffed, blowing a fist at her. The punch seemed like it was pretty deep due to how she was then sent flying back all the way across the room. Regaining her balance after being sent flying against a wall, she got back in her fighting position as she wondered what the man might do next.

_What was that? How could he have punched her so hard that she would be sent flying?_ Naruto thought. Taking a look at the man's fist, he noticed that it was seeping with some sort of magic.

"How is he doing that? Is it even possible for magic to flow through a persons hand like that?" Gray wondered, probably noticing the man's fist as well.

"If we just knew what kind of magic that guy uses, then Erza can just requip to the armor that would defeat his magic style... Now I see why she changed into her armor less outfit. If she changed into one of her armors, it probably will just put her at risk," Lucy mentioned.

"...But the problem is, we don't know what type of magic he evens uses," Gray finished.

"Does it matter!? Even though we don't know this guy's magic type, she should at least wear some armor. Look at what's happening to her!" Natsu argued.

Paying close attention to the dark guild member, watching his fighting style seemed to remind him of Bushy Brows way of fighting: All just fists and kicks. The difference between him and Rock Lee's though was that the man seemed to be much more physically stronger and he had magic to help back himself up with his blows.

"Tch." Erza got up from the grouch after being blown away by another one of his attacks. "This is going nowhere. I guess I have no choice..." Lifting her sword up into the air, the clothing she wore suddenly got replaced with this teal-colored armor that had a lightning look to it.

"Erza's Lightning Empress Armor…" Lucy mumbled.

"Heh, wrong choice," the man smirked. When Erza suddenly unleashed a lightning beam attack on him after she was done requipping, he was quick counterattacked. Pounding his fists on the ground, a bunch of boulders suddenly appeared in front of him. The boulders seemed to create a barricade shielding out the beam that she just let out.

"He uses ground magic huh. I need to change into my Sea Empress Armor right away," Erza muttered to herself, trying to requip to her other armor that can deal with the ground element as fast as possible. It was too late though. Erza was able to requip to her other armor but before she was even able to unleash an attack on him, one of the boulders was thrown right at her. "Ahhh!" Erza moaned in pain as she was lashed by the boulder. She fell down on the ground backwards, losing a bit of her consciousness after that.

"Erza!" Both Natsu and Naruto exclaimed. They gave each other a funny look before they regained focus on the fight that was still going on.

"We need to help her," Gray suggested, looking at Lucy and Natsu. The two nodded in agreement. Before they were able to dash over to where Erza was, a few more members of the dark guild suddenly appeared from the above floor, creating a big hole in the floor above.

"Well you guys are late," the man who just finished off Erza complained.

"Well now we're here," a guy with a scar on his face scoffed. The other three members of the dark guild faced towards Natsu and the others. Out of nowhere, the members of the guild suddenly unleashed an attack of some sort on all three of them, sending each of them flying backwards.

"These guys seriously piss me off," Natsu remarked as he got back up from the ground, still able to fight even though he just got sent flying back. It looked as if Lucy and Gray got already knocked out.

His fists were flowing with fire as he approached the dark guild members. Naruto was practically amazing at how Natsu's fists didn't seem to catch on fire at all or anything. When Natsu tried attacking at least one of them, that one man barely caught him on the arm. Naruto watched as Natsu began to squirm around in the man's grip.

_Who would've imagined. These guys are strong..._ Naruto thought, wanting to go out and help Natsu and the others. But then he remembered; he had refrain from using any magic around them, or else he'll get caught. He continued to stay still, his body starting to tremble as the man holding Natsu in his grip began to choke him. Naruto, standing there still, had no idea what to do. Natsu was still in the man's grip, Lucy and Gray almost at their limit in fighting the other three guys after regaining back consciousness, and Erza already unconscious, Naruto had to something. He just couldn't though. _Erza..._ Looking at Erza lying on the ground made him feel real uneasy for some reason. Taking a look at Lucy, Natsu, and Gray as well did not make Naruto any happier. Unable to control the rage that was in him any longer, Naruto formed a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Suddenly, about a dozen clones of himself appeared. Naruto readied himself and his clones before three of the clones went and attacked the same guy, including himself.

"What...What's going on?" Natsu wondered, his mind blown when a bunch of Naruto clones appeared, "What is with this magic?"

After Erza regained back her consciousness after being knocked out, her eyes widened at the sight she was witnessing. "What… What is this magic? It's not like any magic I've ever seen before..."

As the Narutos continued to attack the enemies, he noticed he wasn't really making any sort of progress at all. The clones stopped their punches and kicks for a moment and began to form some kind of large ball of air in the palm of each other's hands. When they were all done, about half of the clones with the large ball of air attacked each one of the enemies at the same time. "Giant Rasengan!" The dark guild members all then flew back to the other side of the room, only two out of the four of them surviving the blow. "Now it's just those two..." Naruto muttered, facing toward the two men that were still up and able. The two men began to twitch at the sight of Naruto and the many Narutos behind him.

"Heh. D-Don't let yourself be afraid by a bunch of images of one guy. We can definitely finish this guy off!" one of the men exclaimed.

When both of the men seemed like they were about to use something involving their magic, Naruto quickly reacted by bringing two of his shadow clones next to him, each forming something in the actual Naruto's hand. When it was all finished, the large ball of air was still there. The only difference is that a large shuriken looking thing made of air was spinning around it. "Rasen Shuriken!" With that, Naruto threw the shuriken-wind-ball-looking thing at the two men, sending them back against the wall. "Looks like I did it…" Naruto muttered, making sure the two men were completely down by taking a look at them. He went over to where Erza was lying, noticing her eyes were a bit open. "Erza. You alright?" After she heard his voice, her eyes immediately turned huge, scooting a distance away from Naruto.

"You…"

"W-What?" Naruto wondered, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"You're not from here are you?"

His eyes widened as well. "How can you say that?"

"Yeah. Exactly who are you Naruto? I'll have to admit. You got yourself some pretty awesome moves… but the skills you just used didn't look like magic at all," Natsu mentioned.

Naruto looked around the room and noticed everyone's eyes were directly focused on him. He sighed. _Guess I have no other choice but to tell them…_

"I'm-..."

"A ninja?" a girl with long, wavy brown hair finished for him.

* * *

A brown haired girl. I wonder who that might be... Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Well, I hope all of you will stay tune for this story and... yeah :)

`tsuginomai


	5. Chapter 5

Well it looks like I finally got this chapter done. Just one more chapter and this story will be complete :) For some of you, that may be a sad thing to hear. Any who, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

`tsuginomai

* * *

A girl with long brown hair came out from the spot she was hiding which was on the top floor behind a large box of explosives.

"Cana. How long have you been there?" Erza asked, a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of one of her guild teammates.

"This whole time. I've been following you guys ever since you all left the guild. Man, you people sure travel slow though. It felt like a month traveling with you guys through that desert," she replied, moaning in her last sentence.

"So you've been following us this whole time without letting yourself get caught? Did Master send or something? Why would he…"

"Never mind about that. Did you just say that Naruto was a ninja?" Natsu questioned, seeming like he didn't even care about the fact that Cana followed them the whole time.

"Yes... A ninja."

"Wow! A ninja! I can't believe it!" Taking his scarf, he wrapped it around his mouth. "Nin-nin!"

"Nin-nin!" Happy repeated, flying over beside him.

For some reason, Naruto completely forgot that Happy was there with them the whole time.

"Well you two seem excited. What if I tell you that he's actually a _bad_ ninja," Cana proclaimed. She faced her direction towards Naruto. "Looks like I've caught you… ninja." She then jumped down from the second floor.

"Naruto. What is she talking about?" Erza questioned, facing her attention towards Naruto.

"Well you see, I am a ninja…"

"Nin-nin!" Natsu interrupted.

"… _But _I'm not bad. Honestly. So I have no clue on what she's referring to."

"Oh really? Then can you explain the fact that the Fiore palace guards are currently roaming around the city looking for _you_?" Cana took out a piece of paper she kept in her small blue bag and lifted it up so that everyone in the room was able to see. Observing it closely, Naruto saw his face on the paper with the words **Wanted **right at the top. His jaw literally dropped.

"Wh-What is this? I-I'm wanted?"

"Of course you are. You're the only person that came out from that magic hole in the middle of the city. The other side of the hole was known to contain very dangerous people from other worlds. Now, just turn yourself in without making any fuss. I don't want to make things difficult for the both of us.

"But…" Taking a look around the room, he saw how Natsu and Erza's facial expressions changed and they each had a look as if they were completely betrayed. Same goes for Lucy and Gray.

"You guys. You can't expect to believe this right? I mean… yes I'm a ninja and not some mage. It doesn't mean that I'm the bad guy though." No response. Naruto thought he would never have gotten caught since everything that was happening was going pretty smoothly... well, until now. Though he had so many reasons as to how he would have never gotten himself caught if it weren't for the brunette chic, he decided to push those thoughts away for later. He turned his head back around to face towards Cana. "I'm sorry. But I'm not turning myself in for a reason as stupid as that."

Cana sighed, "I guess I have no choice." Reaching into her bag, she took out what it looked like cards and held it up into the air.

"W-Wait!"

Before Cana was about to unleash some sort of magic towards Naruto, Erza intervened between the two.

"…Isn't there any other way we can solve this? Why don't we just take him to the Fiore Palace and explain to them that he's not bad but just-"

"Erza, you're taking Naruto's side on this?" Gray butted in, not letting Erza even finish her sentence. The tone of his voice seemed to be a bit shaky.

"I know how you feel Erza, but wouldn't it be best if we just turn him in?" Lucy whispered.

A saddened expression came across Naruto's face. _Looks like they've never trusted me after all…_

"...How… How can you guys say such things? We were with him the whole time weren't we? What has he done to make himself look like the bad guy?" Erza retorted, "Didn't he save us from those dark guild members? After doing such a deed, why would we let him be taken away?"

The saddened expression that was currently on Naruto's face disappeared right after Erza said what she said to them.

"I'm sorry Erza. Rules are rules," Cana stated, crossing her arms.

"So what. Do-"

"No offense Erza, but I thought you were better than this…"

"Come on guys stop fighting."

"…"

"...And here I thought you would of just went along with this. There must be something about this boy that's making you act like this. More the reason to-"

"Tch!"

After hearing a sound which sounded like it came from Natsu, they all focused their attention on him since they knew he hasn't uttered a word the past few minutes of arguing.

"Why…

Why do you guys have to fight over something like this…...

I just don't get it...…

Just because Naruto came from who knows where...…

Doesn't mean he's bad!"

_Good job to describe Konoha as a 'who knows where' place Natsu, _Naruto thought.

Cana turned to look at Erza then at Natsu. "I had a feeling a few of you would disagree to this. I guess I have no choice." Using the cards she kept in her hands, she threw two of them on the ground. Smoke suddenly covered up the entire room.

Naruto on the other hand new that Cana was aiming for him. He readied himself for any attack that might come at him, but it was no use.

"Found you," Cana mumbled to herself when she spotted Naruto in the midst of the smoke. Using the last card she had in her hand, the card magically made ropes appear all around Naruto's body.

_Crap! My hands are tied up as well!  
_

"Looks like you're all tied up. Better get you out of here before Natsu and Erza try to do anything to stop me." With that, Cana took hold of Naruto's body, not knowing how much he even weighed, and jumped out the nearest window. The window wasn't open so the glass ended up shattering all over the place when Cana jumped right through it.

"What was that?" Hearing the sound of glass shattering, it had to mean only one thing. Natsu raised his nose up to take a sniff of the room. Though it was pretty difficult to indicate anything because of the smoke, Natsu knew that Naruto's presence was gone.

"Naruto!"

After the smoke dispersed away, all that was left was an empty room with just the knocked out dark guild members and just regular Team Natsu.

"Where's Naruto?" In a daze, Erza looked around the room.

"Cana took him. They're probably heading off to Fiore right now," Natsu replied, an angered tone in his voice. Natsu pounded his hand against the nearest wall. "We need to get him back."

"Natsu…"

"Though we just met, it feels like I've known him longer than that… there's just something inside of him that makes him a very special person."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Same."

Natsu laughed. "Pssh. You probably just like him…"

Erza blushed at Natsu's remark. "Wh-What did you say?"

"Anyway, we should probably head out now before he gets put in jail." Natsu looked at both Lucy and Gray before he made any course of action. "What about you two? Just moments ago, it seemed like you wanted Naruto to be taken in."

Lucy and Gray both looked at each other before replying.

"To tell you the truth, I was actually just afraid. We just met so I never really knew much about Naruto. When Cana was saying all of those things about him, I thought they were actually the truth…" Lucy admitted, "Now that I see it… I regret saying and thinking all those things though. Naruto wasn't a bad person at all. He was just a bit unusual though. Probably because of the fact that he's from another world. That really shouldn't be my mindset though."

Natsu nodded and faced his direction on Gray. "Gray?"

"Wh-What Lucy said…" Gray replied,turning his head around elsewhere.

Erza couldn't help but smile at her teammate's sudden change of heart. "Alright everyone. Let's head on back. We're going to save Naruto no matter what price we're going to have to pay later on."

"Aye!"

~x~

**Few days later…**

"I'm back master!" Cana shouted as she walked right inside the Fairy Tail Guild with Naruto sitting tied up in a wagon she was pulling from behind. Everyone from Fairy Tail seemed to be present at the Guild which made it a bit awkward for both Cana and Naruto.

"Welcome back. Looks like you caught the ninja as well. I'm impressed… and good timing. I sent Mirajane to fetch some palace guards for me. They will be here shortly."

"Alright then." Taking the wagon to one side of the guild, she took a moment to look at Naruto's face. "Looks like I'm going to have to keep watch on you for a bit. To tell you the truth though… You are a bit handsome. I would even probably date you. If you only you weren't a bad ninja…"

"Thanks…" Naruto rolled his eyes. _Now just get me out of here._

Naruto was surprised to hear the sound of footsteps coming from outside the guild door after a few minutes have gone bye. _Please let it be Natsu and the others… please let it be Natsu and the others… _he pleaded. Sure enough, the people outside the door turned out to be the Fiore guards. The doors of the guild opened and about three guards walked right inside with Mirajane following from behind.

"Now where is the _ninja_?"One of the guards asked.

"Let me see. Oh! Over there," Mirajane replied, pointing a finger at the wooden wagon that was placed on the left side of where they were at.

Naruto could tell that the three guards sweat dropped at the fact that the person they were after was tied up, sitting inside some wooden wagon. They all then approached the wagon, carefully examining it before they took Naruto out of it.

_Looks like this is it…_

When Naruto was suddenly about to give up, he saw four familiar faces kick open the doors of the guild and barge right in.

"Where is he? Oh, there he is. Ahem. Stop right there. I won't be letting you guys take him to jail. Not today," Natsu stated.

_Natsu…_

"Natsu! Erza!" Mirajane shouted their names. She was still standing outside of the guild, looking like she knew that something bad was going to happen sooner or later.

"What do you all think you're doing?" the guild Master questioned, jumping down from the table he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry Gramps, but I ain't letting them take Naruto in," Natsu replied.

"Erza? You too?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong Master. Sure he came out from some mysterious hole. That doesn't mean he's bad though," Erza remarked.

"Master Makarov." Not even caring about what was going on, the guards seemed like they were just about ready to leave and take Naruto with them.

The master stood there motionless at the spot he was standing at.

"Master?"

"T-Take him away…" the Master proclaimed.

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

It was no use. Their master didn't seem to be persuaded by their words. Having to other choice but to fight, all of them blocked the front door. Natsu was the first person to make a move. Taking a few steps forward, he didn't hesitate to breathe fire right onto the guards. He made sure to not burn any of his fellow guild members or Naruto as he did. After all the fire diminished, all that was left was the palace guards lying motionless on the ground.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Natsu admitted.

"Yeah. For you. I ALMOST GOT BURNED!" Naruto shouted, rolling over to where Natsu and the other were. The ropes he was tied with and the wagon he was in ended up being engulfed by Natsu's flames.

"My bad Naruto…" Natsu apologized, slightly laughing to himself.

"Well, we're glad you're safe," Erza asserted, slightly laughing to herself as well at the sight on Naruto rolling on the floor.

Natsu and the others were so busy at rejoicing on how happy they were to get Naruto back that they didn't even notice their Master walk up right behind him.

"You guys…"

"Master!" they all said together once they spun their heads around.

Before the Master was able to say anything else, Erza spoke up. "Master. I'm sorry. Blame me for all of this. Just, please don't take Naruto in. Try to understand," Erza implored.

"Hmmm."

"Come on Gramps. I'll make sure to fix up all the damage I did to the guild," Natsu added in, taking a look at what his flames caused to the guild flooring.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. Since when did outsiders become an enemy to us Master? Think about it."

They continued to wait for their master's reply.

"Please Gramps?"

After waiting a while for their master's response, he finally replied, "I completely understand each of your feelings. I guess I won't take him in."

"Really? Thank you Gramps!" Nastu exclaimed.

The master replied with only a smile. "You brats better repair everything like you said though…" he muttered under his breathe. From somewhere around the room, Cana jumped right in into their conversation. She seemed like she was a bit drunk at the moment. "Seriously Master? *Hic* I thought... I was suppose to get Naruto so you can take him in... what a waste..."

"Now now... Gray! Take Cana to the other side of the guild will ya'?"

_Well I'm glad everything turned out alright, _Naruto thought, _Looks like everything is going to be just fine from now on… I'll be able to hang out with them without having to hide anything or cause any problems…_

_W-Wait a second…_

"Master Makarov," Naruto quoted.

"Yes my boy?"

"You know how I came out of that hole that's located in the middle of the city right?"

"Of course I know that. Why?"

"When exactly is that portal going to be closed?"

The master thought for a moment. "Last time I heard which was an hour ago, the portal was going to be closed completely two hours after."

"Wait a minute. So if… an hour and fifty minutes have gone by already…" Erza started, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"…Then that means…" Nastu continued on.

"You only have ten minutes to get back to your world before you'll end up staying in our world forever."

"WHAAATTT!?"

* * *

Will Naruto make it in time to return back to Konoha, or will he be stuck in the land of mages forever? Stay tuned to find out what happens. Just one more chapter. I promise! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I just wanted to say thanks to those for reading my story :)

`tsuginomai


End file.
